


Where Oliver Queen Makes the Best Use of His Time

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has fifteen minutes free to do whatever he wants to with Felicity. He knows exactly how he wants to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Oliver Queen Makes the Best Use of His Time

“I don’t see it,” Oliver said and squinted his eyes at the computer as if it would help. Felicity released an exasperated sigh and tossed her pad to the side so that she could stand up. He watched her walk around his desk with purposeful steps. Oliver pushed his chair back, knowing when it was time to get out of her way. He learned a long time ago not to get between her and a computer.

“Come on Oliver,” she said and bent over to move his mouse across the screen, “it isn’t that hard.”

His eyes strayed from the computer screen as she bent in front of him and immediately his eyes were drawn to the way her skirt pulled tightly over her ass. He knew his expression looked thoughtful as he stared at it. Felicity, bless her heart, had no idea the way his thoughts were going. With his mind made up he stood and came to stand behind her. She turned her head and seemed as if she might stand, but he bent over her, grasping the edge of the desk with one hand and her hip with the other, stilling her. 

“Oliver...” She warned, but his mouth was already pressed against the side of her neck. Felicity pressed her finger hard into the mouse pad and had to force herself to pull her hand away before she damaged it. His hand slid lower and gripped the edge of her knee length skirt. “Oliver, stop.”

“Didn’t we just agree the other day that there hadn’t been much time lately?” He found her knee and slid his hand beneath the material of her skirt, pulling it up as it traveled up the inside of her thigh. “This is me making time.”

“I know, but...” His fingers had found the juncture of her legs and slid over her panties. “Not here.” Her voice wasn’t firm though, and she knew he would realize that. He didn’t even bother responding. Instead he nuzzled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. Felicity pursed her lips together, not wanting to react to his ministrations. It would only give him more reason. “Oliver,” she whined, squeezing her eyes shut, “we really can’t.” His hand stopped and just when she thought he might pull away he grabbed the inside of her thigh, pulled it outward, forcing her to spread her legs. The fingers of his other hand laced through her, pinning it to the desk, then she felt his fingers slide beneath her panties and press against her. Felicity responded by inhaling sharply.

Oliver felt her jump beneath him, arching so that she was pressing her ass against him. She whined low in her throat and dropped her head. When she spread her legs further he knew he’d won and rewarded her by sliding two fingers into her wet heat. 

Felicity squeezed his hand in response to the invasion, her breath faltering and eyes widening. It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. She really shouldn’t have been bent over his desk with his fingers sliding in and out of her. There were people going about their work day outside of his office and he was fingering her. Except those thoughts alone made her wet. She’d never admit it, not even to him, but she’d considered more then once what it would be like to be fucked by him in his office. Being bent over his desk with her skirt hiked up didn’t really sound like a bad idea.

“You have a meeting in fifteen minutes,” he stated more then asked as he slid a third finger into her.

As he stretched her she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips, only nodding in response, to scared to even open her mouth out of fear of what sounds might emerge.

He’d only just started and she was already so wet around his fingers. It helped to know that she was just as turned on as he was. Oliver bit into her neck, fighting against the urge to thrust against her. She released a muffled cry, dropping her head slightly. “I want to fuck you like this, bent over my desk with your skirt hiked up,” he said roughly against the back of her neck.

Warmth spread within her, need coiling in her womb. Felicity would have given away a piece of her soul to have Oliver do just that.

“Except I know you, and you’re never quiet when I fuck you.”

He had a point she realized as he continued to move his fingers within her, his lips ghosting over the back of her neck. Felicity secretly craved that from him, to be be bent over and fucked by him from behind. When he fucked her he was hard and relentless and all she could do was scream. His fingers suddenly withdrew and Felicity whined in protest.

Oliver pulled his hands from her and grasped her hips, spinning her around to face him. He took a step froward, pressed his body against her own and bent his head to kiss her. As he deepened it and she arched into him he slid his hands to the back of her thighs and up again, sliding them up until he was clutching her bare ass. With careful steps he backed up, pulling her with him until the back of his legs bumped into his chair.

When he parted from her Felicity was left gasping as he sat in his chair, his hands sliding down to the back of her thighs and then her knees. When he gave a gentle tug she knew immediately what he wanted. Grasping onto his shoulders for leverage she lifted both knees onto his chair until she was straddling him. Felicity lowered her head and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as she pressed herself down onto his erection. 

Oliver responded by grasping her hair and tugging it back gently, pulling her head back and parting her lips from his so that he could attach his lips to her neck. 

Felicity dropped her head back, mouth parted in pleasure as she rocked against him. His hands were at her shirt, already working the buttons. In response she pushed herself up onto her knees and blindly reached between them to find his belt. Her fingers rushed to release it, faltering a few times. 

With her shirt undone Oliver didn’t bother with her bra. He grabbed one cup, pulled it down exposing her breast and went straight for it, dragging his teeth over the hardened nub.

At the feel of his teeth her body jerked and she gasped, her hands grasping at his pants.

“Shhhh,” he whispered and wrapped his lips around her nipple to draw it into his mouth. 

She almost panted with need, wanting to stop and rub herself against him, but needing to release him. She growled a couple of times in frustration and he chuckled, pinching her other nipple in response, making it even more difficult. Finally, she was able to pull him free, grateful to see him hard and ready for her. Without a word she position herself over him, pulled her panties to the side and sunk down upon him. Months later it still caught her by surprise, the feel of him stretching her, filling her. Felicity gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, letting her body adjust to the feel of him. 

Oliver glanced up from her breast, watching as she looked down at him, lust in her eyes as she began to slowly ride him. Watching her, his neat prim and proper IT girl with her skirt hiked up, shirt undone, breasts spilling out of her bra and straddling him as she rode him hard, it was almost enough to make him come right there. 

Her mind, always somehow on work, made her look behind her and she groaned at the time. “My meeting,” she whispered breathlessly, never faltering as she moved her hips against him. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. He was the damn boss. If he wanted to fuck his girlfriend and it made her five minutes late then so be it. Even so, he wrapped an arm around her hips. “Then ride me harder,” he said as he yanked her hard against him and lifted his own hips to meet her own. 

They were moving faster, he was deeper now, harder. Felicity bit her lips, trying to keep quiet, but he continued to jerk her forward, pushing her closer and closer. So close. One perfect thrust and she’d parted her mouth in a cry. Mentally she cursed her inability to remain quiet.

Oliver slid his hand into the hair at the back of her head and pull her head down so that her face was buried into his neck. “Harder Felicity,” he said through gritted teeth as he fought his own orgasm. He grabbed her hips, lifted her and slammed her against him. If she didn’t come soon he was two seconds away of saying to hell with it and putting her on his desk and fucking her. “Harder,” he growled.

Felicity whimpered into his neck, it was his last command that sent her over the edge. She bit down on his shoulder, screaming as she moved her hips, chasing her release. He jerked up to meet her, their movements now sloppy as they fell together.

Spent, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head back with a sigh. She was still atop him, her head resting on his shoulder and breath coming in pants against his neck. “So what are you doing for lunch tomorrow?” He asked.

In response Felicity smacked his side, but couldn’t find it in her to speak just yet. He only chuckled in response. As one hand moved up and down her back soothingly she felt her eyes closing. 

“Don’t you have a meeting?” He asked finally, noting the time over her shoulder. 

Felicity whimpered. “Can’t you just call them for me and tell them I can’t go?”

At that he pulled his head back and looked down on her. “Is Felicity Smoak trying to use the powers of her boyfriend for her own benefit?”

Again she slapped him, this time on his chest. “Shut up, this is your fault.”

“You enjoyed it,” he pointed out.

As much as she would have loved to stay there and argue with him she reluctantly stood and parted from him. “I’m a mess,” she lamented as she walked to the bathroom to try and straighten herself out.

Oliver watched her walk away, tugging her skirt down as she went. Tucking himself away, and ignoring the mess, Olive followed her into the bathroom. 

Felicity looked up as he came into the doorway. He stopped behind her and dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, still exposed by her unbuttoned shirt. She smiled at him in the mirror. As he preceded to undress she frowned. “It isn’t fair. You get to shower, and I have to go to a meeting, all sexed.”

“All sexed?” He asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. She only glared at him. Leaving his shirt halfway unbuttoned he came to stand behind her again and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I promise,” he began and lowered his head to kiss her neck, “I’ll help you shower when you get off of work. Then I’ll help get you dirty again.”

Felicity stepped away and pushed at his chest, a warning look on her face. “Go away.”


End file.
